


THE SKUNK

by faraday160



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday160/pseuds/faraday160
Summary: DARYL AND JESUS SET HIS CAMP FOR THE NIGHT





	THE SKUNK

**Author's Note:**

> (note >> i´ve translated “La Mofeta” into english for the ones of you who doesn´t know spanish. Hope you like it, sorry for mistakes, they are all mine. 
> 
> Trama >> after a long day looking for supplies and something – anything- to eat, they fail and have to content with what Daryl has hunted. Winter is here, it is cold and it´s been raining for days. They are kind of “together”)

THE SKUNK

Jesus tries it, but the skunk tastes nasty. It´s been raining the whole day. The thing they call a bonfire is a shit with no flame that just produces fume. There are more parts of the meat raw than not … He doesn´t want to be prim, and he really is not, but this is just inedible. He looks at how Daryl is devouring his part of the thigh, and his guts stir. He looks down at his semi raw and smelly leg, and fakes he eats it while surreptitiously buries it in the ground by his side. 

\- Don´t be nasty and eat.  
\- It´s only that i´m not feeling ok, I´m not hungry.  
\- You said you were starving.  
\- I was, but I´m afraid I´m getting sick.  
\- You dont like it?  
\- I don´t know, tastes weird to me. I´m nauseated.  
\- Umh. We may not get nothin tomorrow, with all this rain.  
\- Man, I´m sure we´ll catch something, a squirrel at least.  
\- Don´t think so. With this cold and rain they´ll stay at their burrows.  
\- But they´ll have to get out to eat.  
\- No, ´cos they haver their pantries.  
\- Oh.

Daryl chews the meat, spits a small bone. And then some skin with scorched fur. 

\- You want the gullet? It´s more tender.  
\- No, thank you.  
\- Drink water, then.  
\- Ok.

A moment passes and it suddenly gets dark. Cold gets colder, rain keeps raining. Jesus feels miserable tonight, soaked to the skin, hungry, disgusted. He tries to eat once more, but this time it makes him retch for real. When he calms down takes a sip of water, laughs. He´s nervous, uneasy. He feels bad for Daryl, who´s been able to get dinner for both of them, but this is the worst thing he´s ever eaten. 

\- Leave it if you don´t like it, but don´t be a bloody pig.  
\- Daryl, I´m sorry, this is so nasty …  
\- Nasty is watching you eat.  
\- It´s raw and …  
\- Then cook it a bit more.  
\- I can´t Daryl, I truly can´t … - he giggles nervously again. – this is the worst thing I´ve ever tasted in my whole life. I swear to you, this tastes like a rotten walker.  
\- Asshole.  
\- It tastes worst than a rotten, decomposed, festered and reeky walker, full of worms, larvas and fly-shit, mixed with vulture puke. All of it basted with coagulated stinky blood and green phlegms. 

Daryl eats in silence, slowly, something similar to hate in his eyes. When he is done, clears the wretched campament and puts out the fire. Jesus streches like a cat in his seat. He knows Daryl is looking at him from behind his hair strands, and likes it. He yawns in an exaggerated way. Then looks at him and smiles, lighting sparks in his green-blue eyes. Draws some circles in the ground with his finger. 

\- Remember to brush your teeth before you come to bed.

Daryl stands up and heads to the cabin, no looking back. 

\- And you remember to jerk off, fucker.


End file.
